Because of a Dance
by Lebkuchenmaedchen
Summary: Ein Abschlussball, eine Mutprobe und eine scheinbar gute Idee. Eine Geschichte über nicht ganz so selbstlose Freunde, Rivalen, in denen mehr steckt, als man glaubt, und Feinde, die plötzlich so viel mehr sind...
1. Kopfwehtag

T/N: Hi! Diese Story ist eine **autorisierte Übersetzung** aus dem Englischen; ihr könnt die englische Version von ‚Because of a Dance' by **Moon Mysteri** wie gewohnt auf finden. Der Link: s/4691018/1/

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Alle Recht liegen bei Trudi Canavan und der Plot gehört Moon Mysteri!

*~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

01\. Kopfwehtag

Akkarin hatte schon den ganzen Morgen besonders heftige Kopfschmerzen und der Grund dafür war der bevorstehende Abschlussball. Es war nicht der Abschlussball selbst, der ihm auf die Nerven ging, sondern ein unangenehmer Nebeneffekt davon, der gewöhnlich gemeinsam mit Abschlussball auftauchte. Mit anderen Worten: Die Einladungen. Es war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, warum die Frauen aus reichem Hause (und beunruhigenderweise auch einige Männer) auf die Idee kamen, ihn zum Abschlussball seiner eigenen Gilde einzuladen.

Andererseits war es irgendwo verständlich. In seinem ersten Jahr als Hoher Lord hatte er sich beim Abschlussball mit Müh und Not vor einer wahren Horde von Frauen (und derselben beunruhigenden Anzahl Männer) retten können. Damals hatte er der Tatsache die Schuld daran gegeben, dass er jung (allerdings nicht allzu unschuldig) war und noch nicht gelernt hatte, die souveräne Aura auszustrahlen, mit der er sich jetzt die Leute von Leib hielt. Nur um sicherzugehen, hatte er dennoch nie wieder an einem Abschlussball teilgenommen. Dieses Jahr jedoch verhielt es sich unglücklicherweise ein wenig anders. Mit Sonea unter den Absolventen würde es keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn ihr Mentor den Ball mied, gleichgültig, ob es Sonea kümmerte oder nicht.

Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich ein wenig gebessert. Die Ichani schienen nach zehn Jahren fruchtloser Versuche aufgegeben zu haben und im folgenden Frieden begann Akkarin sich beinahe etwas zu langweilen. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie sich zufälligerweise irgendwo in der Universität über den Weg liefen und einige kurze Worte austauschen, fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich sogar ein wenig ähnelten. Sie hatte nicht viele Freunde, lediglich Dorrien und Dannyl, welche eher selten in der Gilde weilten. Und so verbrachte sie den Großteil ihrer Zeit, wie ihm auffiel, lesend. Eine Angewohnheit, die er auch hatte. Doch dass sie jetzt halbwegs mit einander auskamen, bedeutete in keinster Weise, dass sie den jeweils anderen akzeptierten. Akkarin war ziemlich sicher, dass sein Entschluss, am Ball teilzunehmen, Sonea nicht besonders glücklich machen würde.

Einen Moment lang abgelenkt von der schieren Masse höflich ablehnender Antworten, die er schrieb, wunderte er sich, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, Sonea ob seiner Teilnahme am Abschlussball milde zu stimmen. Während ihr Widerwillen ihn zwar nicht davon abhalten konnte, hatte er doch den Verdacht, dass es vermutlich besser wäre, wenn sie nicht allzu sehr dagegen war. Diesen Gedanken hing er kurze Zeit nach, bevor ihm schließlich eine (wundervolle) Idee kam. Zufrieden, die Quelle seiner Ablenkung elegant aus dem Weg geräumt zu haben, wandte sich Akkarin prompt wieder seinen Briefen zu, ahnungslos, dass seine Entscheidung möglicherweise zu etwas führen würde, an das er nicht im Traum gedacht hätte…

*~~##~~*

Sonea brütete düster vor sich hin. Und der Grund für ihr Brüten war kein anderer als die Frage: _Mit wem soll ich zum Ball gehen?_ Unter normalen Umständen hätte es kein Problem sein sollen, schließlich gab es immer noch Dorrien. Unglücklicherweise hatte sich jedoch vor einem knappen Monat eine Seuche in seinem Dorf ausgebreitet und viele der Bewohner waren immer noch nicht wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Unter diesen Umständen war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Dorrien das Dorf in der nahen Zukunft verließ, gleich Null. Während sie so darüber nachdachte, begann Sonea damit zu liebäugeln, erst gar nicht am Ball aufzutauchen. Es würde ihr einige Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen; schließlich war der Abschlussball keine verpflichtende Veranstaltung, lediglich eine Art Feier für die Absolventen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, und fuhr fort, durch den Geheimgang zu eilen. Rothen wäre enttäuscht…

*~~##~~*

Regin blickte seine zwei Freunde mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Unglaubens an. „Ihr wollt was?", fragte er; nicht sicher, beim ersten Mal richtig gehört zu haben. Vielleicht war er ja schwerhörig. Er hoffte es zumindest. Seine zwei (idiotischen) Freunde antworteten ihm beinahe unschuldig: „Wir haben gesagt, dass du Sonea bitten sollst, dich zum Ball zu begleiten. Wenn du das schaffst – und auch durchziehst – werden wir dich nie wieder damit aufziehen, du hättest Angst vor ihr." Regin fluchte leise. Er konnte nicht ablehnen. Seine Ehre stand auf dem Spiel. Nachdem er peinlicherweise vor einigen Jahren von Sonea bei der Herausforderung in der Arena besiegt worden war, hatten seine Freunde ihn immer damit geneckt, er hätte Angst vor ihr. Von wegen!

Würde er jedoch zustimmen, würde ihn das zum Gespött von Sonea, ihren Freunden (hatte sie überhaupt welche?) und dem Großteil der Absolventen – möglicherweise sogar einiger Magier – machen, die ja nichts von der Mutprobe wussten. Täte er es jedoch nicht, hätte der Spott darüber, dass er Angst vor einem Hüttenmädchen hätte, kein Ende. Und das vertrug sich mit seinem Ego ganz und gar nicht. „Also schön", meinte er gepresst. Er mochte diese neue Entwicklung jetzt schon nicht; begriff jedoch, dass jede Wahl gleich schlecht war. „Wunderbar!" Seine Freunde grinsten breit, so als hätten sie soeben die besten Neuigkeiten gehört. „Du beeilst dich besser; der Abschlussball steht praktisch vor der Tür. Lord Dorrien, zum Beispiel, könnte sie ebenfalls fragen wollen."

Regin fluchte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

Freu mich, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalasst =D


	2. Vom Regen in die Traufe

Wenn die Ferien nun schon bald vorbei sind, dann dachte ich mir, ich nutze den Rest wenigstens, um mich ein bisschen nützlich zu machen… in Form von Kapiteln, oder was denkt ihr? *Prägnante Stille* Kein Einwände? Das dachte ich mir… :)

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

02\. Vom Regen in die Traufe

„Guten Abend, Hoher Lord", sagte Sonea und betrat das Esszimmer. „Guten Abend, Sonea.", antwortete Akkarin. „Wie war dein Tag?" „Wir haben uns mit den drei Dekanen bezüglich unserer bevorstehenden Wahl der Disziplin unterhalten." „Hast du dich schon entschieden?", fragte Akkarin und hielt sein Weinglas ein Stück in die Höhe, damit es es von Takan neu befüllt werden konnte. Sonea musterte ihn unauffällig. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, warum er überhaupt versuchte, Konversation zu betreiben. Sie hasse ihn zwar nicht mehr, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie freiwillig eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit ihm führen wollte. _Du willst, dass ich Kriegskunst wähle!_ ,dachte sie.

„Ich habe beschlossen, Heilerin zu werden", antwortete sie genüsslich; hoffend, dass ihre Antwort ihn ungeheuer ärgern würde. „Hast du die anderen Disziplinen denn überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen?" „Nein." „Ah", machte Akkarin und widmete sich wieder seinem Abendessen. So ähnlich endeten die meisten ihrer allabendlichen Versuche, sich vernünftig zu unterhalten. Einige Augenblicke später brach er jedoch das Schweigen. „Hast du schon einen Begleiter für den Abschlussball?" Sonea starrte ihn an. _Was kümmert es dich?_ „Nein." „Hast du daran gedacht, selbst jemanden zu fragen?" „Ich wollte eigentlich mit Dorrien hingehen, aber er kann aus dem Dorf nicht weg." „Richte ihm bitte mein Bedauern aus. Das ist sehr betrüblich. Ich habe gehört, Dorfheiler zu sein sei keine leichte Aufgabe." Sie nickte, ohne von ihrem Teller aufzusehen. „Was gedenkst du am Ball zu tragen?", fragte Akkarin weiter. Sonea hob überrascht und verwirrt gleichzeitig den Kopf. "Meine Roben, schätze ich. Muss man denn etwas Bestimmtes tragen?"

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Dieser Ball ist die einzige Gelegenheit in deinem Leben als Magierin, bei der du in der Öffentlichkeit keine Robe zu tragen brauchst. Es wird eigentlich als selbstverständlich angesehen." „Das hat mir niemand gesagt. Was soll ich tun?" „Ich schlage vor, dass du _Vancly's_ im Inneren Ring einen Besuch abstattest. Dort kann man auch importierte Ware aus den verschiedensten Regionen der Verbündeten Länder finden. Nimm dir eine Freundin mit. Es schadet nie, eine zweite Meinung einzuholen." Sonea widerstand dem Drang, laut aufzulachen. Sie hatte keine Freunde, wegen ihm, und nun schlug er vor, sie solle mit einer Freundin einkaufen gehen? Nicht, dass sie sich jemals besonders für Kleidung interessiert hätte… „Vielen Dank", antwortete sie höflich. „aber ich denke, ich werde lieber meine Roben anziehen." Akkarin warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Warum möchtest du kein Kleid tragen?"

Sonea fragte sich stumm, was um Himmels Willen er sich von diesem Gespräch versprach. „Ich wüsste niemanden, mit dem ich einkaufen gehen könnte." Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah plötzlich nachdenklich drein. „Hast du nächsten Freitag schon irgendetwas vor?" „Nein." „Gut. Dann werden wir gemeinsam hingehen." Sonea würgte beinahe. Ihr war plötzlich gar nicht gut. Mit ihrem Mentor einkaufen zu gehen, war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Er musterte sie schon wieder mit diesem Blick, also nickte sie bloß stumm. „In Ordnung.", murmelte sie dann. Den Rest des Abends schwiegen sie sich über das Essen hin an.

*~~##~~*

Sonea eilte gerade durch die stillen Gänge der Universität – seit dem Abendessen mit Akkarin waren einige Tage vergangen – als plötzlich ein fahrig wirkender Regin nach ihr rief. „Hallo", sagte er. „Was willst du, Regin?", meinte Sonea kühl. „Ähh… eig-eigentlich, nicht viel. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du vielleicht mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen möchtest? Na ja, also, es ist so eine Art Herausforderung von meinen Freunden. Ich will eigentlich nicht, aber sie haben einfach nicht aufgehört, mich damit aufzuziehen, ich hätte Angst vor dir und…", seine Stimme erstarb allmählich. Sonea starrte ihn kurz mit steinerner Miene an, dann brach sie in haltloses Gelächter aus. „Soll das ein Scherz sein, Regin?" „Das ist nicht lustig!", rief er beschämt und wütend. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde mit dir zum Ball gehen?", brachte Sonea mühsam zwischen zwei Lachsalven hervor.

„Ist das ein Nein? Oh, gut, ich hatte ohnehin nichts anderes erwartet", murmelte er und drehte sich weg. Als er das jedoch tat, schlug über Sonea plötzlich eine Welle des Mitleids zusammen. Sie wusste, wie es war, von anderen verspottet zu werden und das war gar kein angenehmes Erlebnis, besonders, wenn es nicht aufhörte. „Warte!", sagte sie. Regin drehte sich wieder um, plötzlich hoffnungsvoll. „Ich werde nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen", sagte Sonea, "aber ich werde einmal mit dir tanzen, wenn du mir versprichst, mich dann für den Rest des Abends in Ruhe zu lassen. Abgemacht?" Regin strahlte. „Sicher! Danke, Sonea. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Ich werde es wieder gut machen, irgendwie." Sie nickte nur. „Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung der Residenz davon.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*


End file.
